Dropping By
by eltmiss
Summary: Clary and Jace have returned from Idris, just after City of Glass. Clary misses Jace and wishes she could see him. Her wish may be coming true... One shot.


Clary was sitting home alone watching CSI reruns. Her mom and Luke were out running errands together, and Clary just wanted to stay home and rest. It had been a week since they had gotten back from Idris, and Clary had yet to see Jace. Between having Jocelyn move into Luke's place with her and everything getting sorted out in the institute, Clary and Jace just had been too busy to see each other. But she missed him. She could finally feel what she felt for him and not be ashamed. After they had poured their hearts out to each other, everything had been a whirlwind, and she just wanted to spend time with him alone, just to relax and enjoy each other's company.

She heard a knock on the front door, and went to go answer it, thinking it would be Simon. He often spent the night, especially since his mom was acting a little weird since they got back – It was a side effect of the magic, Magnus had told them. When she opened the door, Jace was standing in the door, looking exactly how he did the first time she had met him – cool and collected. He was standing in the door, twirling a stele in his hands, and was staring at her with those golden eyes. Her breathing hitched in her throat, not only because he was so beautiful, but also from surprise.

"Hello Clary, going to invite me in?" he said with a smirk, but it wasn't mean – it was teasing, and Clary knew that he wouldn't be mean to her.

"Why of course," she said, stepping aside and letting him in, giving him a similar smirk. Jace plopped himself down on the couch and carefully looked at the TV.

"What in the world are you watching? Why are they all standing around a dead body like that, taking pictures? Shouldn't they be _doing_ something, like kill the person responsible?" he said, disbelief and mocking rolled into one in his tone. Clary merely rolled her eyes at him, and went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Jace followed her in there. Pouring her cup of coffee – with only sugar, no milk – Clary turned to face Jace.

"How are things at the institute? Are things finally starting to settle down?" she asked nonchalantly, and Jace merely shrugged.

"Things are ok. Mayrse still has enough paperwork that she could swim in it, and of course we're still coping with-" and with that he stopped and looked away, but not before Clary saw the look of pain and devastation in them at the loss of his brother. Max, the youngest Lightwood had been killed by Jonathon, her biological brother, while he was posing as Sebastian Verlac, a family friend of the family the Lightwoods were staying with in Idris. The Lightwoods were still coping with the loss of their brother and son, and it was another reason Clary hadn't seen Jace – he needed to be with his family in mourning. Clary put her arms around him and felt him tense up – she knew he hated showing weakness, and this was no exception. She said nothing, just put her arms around him and gave him a hug, telling him without words that she was there for him. When she pulled away, there was something in his eyes, and he leaned down slowly to kiss her. He hesitated, and Clary closed the distance between them and pressed her lips again his. Instantly, both of their bodies responded. Clary could feel Jace reach up and twist his fingers into her hair, and Clary felt her body relax into Jace and her arms reaching around him to touch his hair, and feel how it twirled between her fingers, silky and soft. His mouth grew more insistent against her, and she gasped in shock when he bit down on her bottom lip, and then started stroking her tongue with his. She could vaguely feel him lifting her up and carrying her, and it wasn't until her back hit something soft that she realized that Jace had taken her to her bedroom. He pulled away gently and looked into her eyes, his fingers carefully tracing the line of her jaw and the shape of her mouth.

"Clary, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I just want you to know that. If you don't want to do anything, just stop and tell me, ok? I don't want to hurt you. God, that's the last thing I want." There was vulnerability in his voice, and Clary bit down gently on her lip. "Please promise me that you'll tell me if I'm hurting you or I'm doing something you don't like." Clary looked into his eyes, green to gold, and could tell that he really meant it, that he did not want to hurt her. She nodded her head and he visibly relaxed. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her again. It was soft at first, and grew heated as Jace put his body on top of hers, placing his arms on either side of her head. She could feel every curve of his body on her – The hard muscle in his chest and abdomen, the way his thighs kept flexing against her, but most of all she could his erection growing against her thigh. It both scared her and made her want him more. She had never been this intimate with anyone, and stepping forward into this was a terrifying but exhilarating step. In moment of extreme confidence, Clary flexed her hips against Jace, subtly rubbing against him as she did so. He gasped in surprise, his eyes flying open, and his kissing became more insistent, feverish. He placed his hand on her hips and slowly ran them up her sides, her t-shirt sliding up with his hands. She relished in the feeling of his calloused hands against her skin, and started to moan when his hands finally reached her breast. Not having expected anyone to come over, she had not put on a bra. He teased her nipple with his fingers, gently pinching it and massaging her breast. He was rewarded with breathy panting and gentle moaning, and Clary's eyes closed in pure bliss.

A moment later, they both froze, as they heard a key turning in the lock on the front door. Voices could be heard in the living room, and both Clary and Jace looked at each other in panic.

"Oh my god, Jace you have to get out of here, that's mom and Luke!" With the dexterity that only a trained Shadowhunter would have, he swiftly ran across the room, threw open the window, and climbed out. Clary ran over to close the window, but before she could do so, Jace gave her a scorching kiss and ran down the alley. She quickly closed the window, straightened her shirt and plopped herself on her bed with her sketchpad just in time for her mom to gently knock on the door.

"Come in," Clary called, hoping her mom couldn't hear the nervous shaking in her voice. Gently, her mom opened the door and smiled down at her daughter.

"Hi Clary, I hope you weren't too lonely while we were gone."

"Oh, I was fine Mom, I just watched CSI and drew. You know me, I don't need much." She managed a smile, even though her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Ok, well we brought home pizza, it's in the kitchen if you want it." And with that, Jocelyn left the room, and Clary let out of sigh of relief. She swung her feet off the edge of her bed and grabbed her phone, noticing she had a message.

_Can't wait to do that again. You're amazing ;) JL_

She went into the kitchen, smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
